


Moral Boost

by A_c_e



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot, also Emm has a good time, enjoy the smutt comrades, gift for a one cool ass chick, kazuhira miller gets down and dirty, someone call for a moral boost?, to be honest I'm sure pornos have more plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_c_e/pseuds/A_c_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz and Emm get freaky (wiggles eyebrows</p><p>I dunno<br/>There's really no explanation I can give to this lol</p><p>Small one shot for a wonderful friend of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Boost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leia_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia_scott/gifts).



A radio buzzed in the background, as Emma sat at the small table.  
Job offers had been coming in like crazy. Unfortunately when the jobs piled up, so did the reports.  
"Here"A ceramic mug was placed gently beside her "hopefully this will help."  
"Thanks, Maba." She smiled up at him and picked up the cup, humming in content as the warm coffee hit her lips.

She was scanning over a new file, when suddenly it was yanked out of her hands.  
"What the hell?" She protested, and looked up at the grinning blonde man.  
"Kaz no...I need that back I-whoa!"  
Kaz picked her up from her seat, positioning the girl over his shoulders.  
"Alright Commander, your shift is officially over! It's time for a little break."  
Emma squirmed in his grasp, staring at Mabashe helplessly.  
Maba snorted, and rolled his eyes.

\- - -

 

Kaz gently pushed her against the wall, and slammed the door behind her closed.  
Emma closed her eyes, drawing in a sharp breath as he teased one of her nipples with his thumb. She pulled the tanks and over her head, allowing him better access.  
His tongue trailed down her breasts, sucking at the soft skin. Teeth grazed her nipple, his thumb rubbed over the other one. She moaned desperately, heat spreading through her body.  
He grinned slyly up at her, as he slowly got down on his knees. Draping one of her legs over his shoulder, his fingers working their way up and pulling her panties down.  
"Ah...fuck" she moaned as his tongue rubbed against her clit, fingers teasing at her slick entrance.  
Kaz hummed, amused by the young girls reaction. He slipped a finger inside, pumping it slowly in and out.  
She grabbed onto his hair, bringing his face closer. Needing to feel the pressure of his tongue.  
The sound of her cries made his cock throb, as his tongue continued to tease.

"Mmm right there, baby" she whined as Kaz began to eat her out hard, his mouth sucking on her clit.  
He added a second finger, curling them and causing Emma to moan louder.  
Her walls began to tighten around his fingers, climax quickly approaching.  
Kaz pumped his fingers into her faster, his tongue flicking over he swollen cunt.  
Emma gasped, feeling her orgasm come crashing over her, waves pleasure rippled through her body.  
Miller grinned up at her, licking his slick fingers.  
"Ok...back to work Commander."

 

-Mother Base, 7 Years Later-

Emma rolled the second stocking up her thigh, attaching it to the garter. She ran her hands over the smooth lace, a little smile forming on her lips. He was going to love this.  
Emma slipped an olive pencil skirt overtop, and put on a pair of black heels.  
She glanced at herself in the mirror, doing a small turn. She grinned, exiting the room and made her way over to the command platform

\- - -

Miller removed his aviators, tiredly rubbing his eyes. These past few weeks had been absolute hell. They were so close to finding Skull Face.  
'If only that damned doctor would cooperate.' He thought grimly to himself.

There was a small knock on the door, and he looked up. Placing his sunglasses back on his face, he cleared his throat.  
"Come in."  
Emma walked in, heels clicking across the floor.  
"Commander Miller."  
Her hands popping open the buttons on her white blouse. Kazs eyes widened, a blush creeping across his cheeks. She crosses the room, touching his face and pulling him into a heated kiss.  
"You look amazing..." He groaned, giving her ass a firm squeeze.  
"Thank you, sir..." She back him up till he touched the desk.  
"I've been thinking about this all day, commander."  
Emma tugged his belt out of the loops, zipping down the fly. "You've been working so hard for all of us...it's time for a break..."  
"Emma...wait...I-"  
"Not so fast...remember all those times in Rhodesia? Well...now it's time for a bit of payback."  
She dipped her hand into his pants, stroking his cock.  
"Ah...Emm.."  
She pulled it out, taking the tip in her mouth then sucking hard on the head. Her tongue swirled around, slowly taking it deeper.  
Kaz gripped the edged the desk, panting a little as she quickened her pace.  
Her hand firmly jerking him off, as she continued to suck his throbbing cock.  
"Shit babe...you're gunna make me cum way to fast if you keep this up..."  
She looked up at him and winked.  
Emma withdrew, pulling her lacy panties down and she stood up.  
"Please let me fuck you, Commander."

\- - -

"Oh fuck..." He grit his teeth as she rocked her pelvis harder into his.  
"Emma baby I'm so close,"  
She moaned, feeling his cock throb inside her dripping cunt.  
"Kaz!"  
He groaned, spilling hot cum inside of her. Her orgasm came not long after, she leaned her hand against the desk to keep herself up.  
Kaz smiled up at her, stroking her thigh with his thumb.  
"Mm...that was exactly what I needed...consider my moral boosted."


End file.
